The Lion and Bear (Magical Event)
The Lion and Bear is one of the seven Magical Events. It features two characters, The Scary Lion With Big Scary Teeth and The Bear With Brown Fuzzy Hair. The two characters are both made out of wood and travel using the appearance of a skateboard and are not animated. It was the only magical event (other than the Dancing Bear) to feature the clips with the Teletubbies a lot than any other event. The original sketch was first aired in 2012 in the episode Hide and Seek (V1). However, the sketch became controversial due to its scary and inappropriate appearance and nature for children. The problems were the uncanny appearances of the characters (which are made of wood and have uncanny eyes, ears, and arms and also appear to move on their own), the scary voices, scary scenes, music and the dialogue, such as 'I'm the bear! I'm the bear! And I'm coming!' in a scary voice. Therefore, a brand new edited sketch (which was also banned in other countries, such as the US), with non-scary nature and more humourous content, such as a doorbell ringing when the bear pops out from behind a tree and funny piano music, was made. The edited sketch was first aired in the episode Kung Fu. Episodes that it appears in *Hide and Seek (V1) (Episode #126) (original sketch) *Swamp (Episode #204) (original sketch) *Hailing (Episode #301) (original sketch) *Vampire (Episode #310) (original sketch) *Scary Night (Episode #318) (original sketch) *Super Liquid (Episode #321) (original sketch) *Electronic Shock (Episode #416) (original sketch) *Spider-Larva (Episode #517) (original sketch) *Lar-vengers (Episode #610) (original sketch) *Kung Fu (Episode #808) (edited sketch) *Street Larva (Episode #902) (edited sketch) *Larva Rangers (Pt.7) (Episode #917) (edited sketch) *Sea Battle (Episode #926) (edited sketch) *Fun and Games with the Teletubbies (Video) (original sketch) *Hide and Seek with the Teletubbies (Video) (edited sketch) Synopsis The 2012-2014 Original Sketch The original sketch starts with the Magic Windmill spinning with some creepy, scary and upbeat instruments playing instead of the usual soft magical tune. The Teletubbies arrive at their usual place in Teletubbyland. Once they arrive at the magic event place, unlike in other Magical Events, the scene does not change to the Sun Baby, but instead it changes to the Teletubbies looking around. Then, unlike in other Magical Events, they turn back towards the camera and say 'Uh-Oh!' Normally, there are soft magic event tunes that play in the other sketches, but in this sketch, a scary tune is heard. While the Teletubbies jump up and down, the Bear (off screen) then says in a haunting echoing voice: 'It's the Bear! It's the Bear! And I'm coming!' The Teletubbies jump in shock and then run off to the destination of the magical event giggling and shouting (Laa-Laa even says Run Away). Instead of going straight on, they run up the path where they first arrived. Then they sit down in front of some trees up a hill. The Bear then repeats, 'I'm the Bear! I'm the Bear! And I'm coming!' in a horrific sinsister voice, making the Teletubbies giggle in shock. After a short wait, she pops up out of nowhere and exclaims 'I'm the Bear, I'm the Bear! With Brown Fuzzy Hair!' She wanders around Teletubbyland saying 'I'll go running over here... and I'll go running over there!' which makes the Teletubbies giggle in shock. She repeats her opening sentence again and hides around the hills laughing and saying 'I'll hide over here... (She giggles) and I'll hide over there! Can you see me?' She repeats her opening sentence a 3rd time and then states that she knows a 'joke'. As scary music plays, she pops out from behind a tree. Her eyes roll in circles and she goes 'Blub-a-lub-a-blub-a-blub!' whilst sticking her tongue out and making the Teletubbies laugh at her. She then repeats her opening sentence a final time and says that she's hiding from the Lion but he doesn't know where. She then says: 'Shhh!' and goes to hide. The Teletubbies then say 'Shhh!' then they turn back and go: 'Oooh!' There is a short and scary sequence showing Teletubbyland almost barren. The Lion (off screen) starts growling and roaring so much that the clouds move and the trees bend and shake much to the surprise of the Teletubbies. This happens 3 times, with the Lion getting more vicious and angry each time. He then pops out of nowhere, like the Bear. He lets out a really scary growl and then exclaims 'I am the Scary Lion! WITH BIG SCARY TEETH!!' The Teletubbies scream and laugh in shock. He then says 'I'm scary on the top... and I'm scary underneath!' which makes the Teletubbies gasp. He then says 'I am the Scary Lion, as a matter of fact, I'm scary around the front... and I'm scary around the back!' He wags his tail, laughs and growls, making the Teletubbies laugh. He then wonders around Teletubbyland just as the Bear did and continues to growl and roar fiercely. Still growling, he passes the trees in the area where the Bear is hiding. She pops out from behind her tree quickly saying 'Boo! Boo!' She gets back to hiding as a creepy tune is playing. The Lion growls and stops in front of the trees. He says that he's looking for the Bear and he knows that she is hiding, but he does not know where. He wonders around Teletubbyland looking for The Bear. He looks around the hills saying 'I'm looking over here... And I'm looking over there! Can you see her?' He growls and then returns to the trees repeating 'Where's the Bear?' three times. The Bear pops out twice, giggling. The Lion gets more and more vicious and angry each time until the Bear pops up and repeats her joke. The Lion sees her and says 'There's the Bear!' The Bear replies 'Catch me!' and runs out from behind the tree. The Lion starts chasing the Bear around Teletubbyland whilst the Bear continues to do the joke and the Lion growls and roars with frightening music playing in the background. After they disappear, the Teletubbies all say 'All gone!' and run away giggling. Finally, the Magic Windmill stops spinning or Baby Sun Giggles. The 2015-2016 Edited Sketch The edited sketch starts with the Magic Windmill spinning with a bird song playing in the background. The Teletubbies giggle as they arrive at the Magic Event place while the Windmill's tune plays in the background. Like in the original sketch, the Sun Baby is not shown, and the Teletubbies look around and look back towards the camera. But this time, instead of saying 'Uh Oh!', they say 'Oooooooh' While they jump up and down giggling, the Bear then says 'It's the Bear, It's the Bear and I'm coming!' in a much more cheerful voice. The Teletubbies giggle in excitement and run off to the destination of the event, going the same way they went in the original sketch. They sit down on in front of the trees on the hill from the original sketch, laughing. The Bear then says in an excited voice 'I'm the Bear, I'm the Bear and I'm coming!' The Teletubbies giggle excitedly. After a piano tune plays, the sound of squeaking wheels can be heard. Suddenly, the Bear pops up and exclaims 'I'm the Bear, I'm the Bear! With Brown Fuzzy Hair' before exploring Teletubbyland. She says 'I'll go running over here... And I'll go running over there!' Then she laughs as she goes around some trees. After repeating her opening sentence, the Bear pops up from behind some hills (with a Cuckoo Clock sound effect) and says 'I'll hide over here... And I'll hide over there. Can you see me? Then she pops over the hills a few more times laughing. Then the Bear pops up again and says she knows a 'joke'. She pops up from behind a tree (with a Doorbell sound effect) and goes 'Blub a lub a lub!' with her tongue sticking out and her eyes rolling in circles making the Teletubbies laugh. The Bear runs around Teletubbyland with her tongue out. She then says that she's hiding from the Lion but he doesn't know where. She hides behind a tree and giggles as the Teletubbies say 'Oooh'. Then over by some hills, a creaking noise can be heard. The Lion then appears saying 'I'm the Scary Lion!' He growls and then says 'And I'm looking for the Bear'. He growls cheerfully and then passes by the trees the Bear is hiding. The Bear pops out and says 'Boo! Boo!' Then She gets back to hiding. The Lion stops in front of the tree and then says he knows she's hiding but he doesn't know where. He then searches for the Bear. He looks around the hills and says 'I'm looking over here... And I'm looking over there! Can you see her?' Then he starts growling and meowing over the hills. The Bear pops our from behind the tree and laughs. The Lion goes back to the trees and says 'Where's the Bear?' three times sounding more annoyed each time until the Bear pops out from behind and repeats her joke. The Lion sees the Bear and says 'There's the Bear!' The Bear says 'Catch Me!' and laughs as she runs out from behind the tree. The Lion starts chasing the Bear all over Teletubbyland and the Bear continues to do her joke with Christmas-like music playing in the background. After they disappear, the Teletubbies all say 'All gone!' and remain sitting on the hill. Then, the Magic Windmill starts to spin again. The Teletubbies say 'Uh Oh!' and run away giggling. The Baby Sun giggles, and the Magic Windmill stops spinning. Trivia *The characters are live wooden models. However, there are some scenes where they are CGI. These scenes are: When the Bear says 'I'll hide over here and I'll hide over there', when the Lion says 'I'm looking over here and I'm looking over there' and the last part of the chase when both characters go up and down the far away hills as they leave Teletubbyland. *It is Unknown who Puppeteered and operated the Bear and Lion but come to think of it, It could Be someone who is part of Costume Assistance Team *In the original sketch, the Teletubbies' bottoms don't make noise when they sit down at their destination. In the edited sketch, their bottoms do make noise. *In the original sketch, the Teletubbies are silent when they arrive at their destination in Teletubbyland. However, in Super Liquid and Electronic Shock they giggle. In the edited sketch, they giggle when arriving at their destination. *In the episodes Electronic Shock and Lar-vengers, when the Teletubbies arrive in their destination in Teletubbyland, the Magic Event tune can be heard in the background whilst the scary music is playing. *This is the only magical event where the Teletubbies are seen leaving at the end. *In the episodes Hailing, Vampire and Spider-Larva when the windmill spins, the magical event theme plays over the scary music. *In Super Liquid, the Magic Event theme plays instead of the frightening upbeat music. *In Hailing, Vampire and Scary Night, the Teletubbies say 'All gone!' and remain sitting on the hill until the Windmill spins. In Swamp after they say 'All Gone', they remain sitting on the hill but it cuts to Sun Baby. In other episodes, they say 'All gone!' and run away. Also, in Hailing and Scary Night, the Teletubbies run away in slow motion after they see the Windmill preparing to stop spinning. However, in Electronic Shock and Lar-vengers, the Teletubbies run away in slow motion after they see the Windmill for TV event. *This is the only magical event where a Teletubby screams; after the Lion says 'I am the Scary Lion with big scary teeth' either Tinky Winky or Dipsy screams (it sounds more like Dipsy, but some people think that it's Tinky Winky). *Both Sketches do not show the Baby Sun giggling when the Teletubbies arrive at the Magical Event place. *This is the only Magical Event in which the Teletubbies do not go straight on, unlike other Magical Events. Instead they run off the other way shouting after they hear the Bear. *The Edited Sketch is the only Magic Event where Rabbits can be seen (during some of the Lion's scenes) *In the Edited Sketch, when the Teletubbies leave, Tinky Winky mimics the Bear doing her joke. *The Edited Sketch had the music changed so it wouldn't be scary. Several scenes were also cut out. The scenes were: The Bear going off to hide, instead she's already hiding behind the tree when she says 'But he doesn't know where! Shhhh!' The Lion's entire introduction, including the loud roaring off screen. Instead after the Bear hides, he arrives and starts roaring all around Teletubbyland. *In the original sketch the camera shots were mostly fake. Some of the shots were mirrored shots. Most of the shots are completely still. During the chase, there's one shot used twice where the camera follows the Lion moving (the second time it's mirrored). In the edited sketch most camera shot are real, with very few mirror shots and no shots that follow the camera. *The way in which the characters moved was that a light piece of string was attached the wheels and that would be pulled around. There are certain scenes where the string is noticeable when the Bear pops up the 2nd time at the right hand corner the string is seen, and when the Bear runs away from the tree and over the hill when the chase starts. *In the original sketch, the Lion's tail and the Bear's arms move up and down very strongly, with strong, noticeable movement. In the new scenes in edited sketch, they move very weakly, with only small jolty movements. *Some Teletubby fans wonder what happened to The Bear With Brown Fuzzy Hair after she was chased by The Scary Lion. Either the bear was killed or eaten or she fell to her death. *In Electronic Shock, Lar-vengers and Street Larva are the only two episodes that have the event before the TV Event. *This magical event is common in episodes where Tinky Winky and Dipsy's TV event. However, in Lar-vengers is the only episode where Po's TV event. Category:Teletubbies Magical Events